Entangled
by ReaderWriterFan
Summary: Flora's planet is wilting and her family is missing! Helia and Flora are then caught by something. But what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like it. I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**Ivy Mission**

There was a new mission. On Flora's home planet, all of the plant's were starting to wither for an unknown reason. So the Winx girls and the specialists were headed out to solve this mystery.

Helia sat at the controls and everyone else sat in the back waiting for the landing at Linphea.

"We'll be landing in Linphea in around 5 minutes." announced Helia. Everyone got ready except for Flora who's mind was caught by two things. The first was that she would be able to go home and see her family again. The second however was about a specific specialist.

Stella snapped her fingers in front of Flora, "Hey girl stop daydreaming and get ready we're about to -"

Before Stella could finish her sentence the ship had landed and they had landed on the leafy planet that was Linphea. Well the once leafy planet of Linphea.

There were a lot of leaves but none were green. They were all brown and all were deteriorating. Flora's voice cried out with sorrow for her planet and ran out the door into Linphea.

The rest of the girls and the specialists slowly filed out of the ship. Everyone solemnly surveyed the barren land before them. This planet was once full of life is now full of death.

Suddenly Flora got up and started running.

Her head turned to call back, "I need to check on my family and village! Make sure they're all right."

"One of us should go after her" mused Layla

All the specialists and the girls turn to look at Helia.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

Everyone smirks and pushes Helia to go after Flora.

"All right. All right I'll go." lamented Helia. With a light heart he starts running, his hair flying back in the wind.

Helia soon reaches Flora and sees the ruins that once were her home. He is speechless until his eyes reach the crying girl sitting in front of him. His hands hesitate before placing them lightly on her shoulders.

"Oh Flora don't be sad they would have gotten away. I just know they would have."

Flora's forest green eyes turned to meet His midnight blue eyes. With a gentle smile his hand raises to brush away the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"You really think so?" sniffed Flora.

"Yeah I know I so" Helia gave a smile and had her hand in his to help her up when the ground disappeared from beneath them and they were falling.

**Back with the others**

"Hmm. Helia and Flora have been gone for too long." Bloom stated. "It's not like them."

"I guess we should go find them. I mean they couldn't have gotten lost so they may have gotten attacked!" Sky exclaimed.

"LET'S GO GIRLS" yelled Stella.

Each of them changed into Enchantix and all the specialists readied their weapons. They set off to find Helia and Flora, not knowing the danger their friends are in.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Winx Club so anyway here is the second chapter for Entangled. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

They were freefalling. Helia immediately threw his body underneath Flora's just before they hit the hard unforgiving ground. His eyelids fluttered shut. Hiding those midnight blue eyes from view.

Soon after a while Flora got up on her feet gingerly expecting extreme pain, but she was unscathed. Helia was another matter. His body was bruised, Flora was sure she had heard something snap on impact, and he was knocked out.

Flora fell to her knees once her eyes caught hold of Helia laying there so still…NO! Flora shook her head. _He's not dead just…knocked out. _Her slim hand reached out to caress his dirt streaked cheek, pale with pain.

She immediately withdrew and transformed into her Enchantix sprinkling pixie dust over his tensed body and he relaxed pain over. Flora was about ready to fly up and out of the large crevice when a weak voice pierced the quiet silence.

"Flora don't leave me here alone." croaked out Helia as he got up, ready to stop her.

"Helia! You should be resting." cried out Flora. Helia just nods, but stands nonetheless.

"But Helia I need to get the others to bring them here and I'm not strong enough to lift you." exclaims Flora.

When suddenly the light that came from the crevice was suddenly blacked out. The fairy and specialist look up to see the hole had suddenly closed. The fairy cries out and flies up trying to beat the rate the hole was closing but it was no use. She was almost squished trying to get out.

She flew back down to where Helia lay slowly regaining his energy. Flora had created a small light and they were waiting until he was strong enough to walk and explore. Soon Helia slowly stood up and slipped on his laser glove ready to defend.

They slowly examined the cavern that they were now stuck in. There was no indication of roots or anything which was rare. On Linphea whenever someone went underground there was always a huge web of roots supporting the walls and ceiling of any cave or cavern. Soon Flora spotted a mouth that opened to a tunnel.

Slowly they approached ready for any monster to leap out at them. The two of them slowly melted into the darkness, ready for anything.

Meanwhile back with the others…

Everyone was starting to get worried. Flora couldn't have gotten lost this was her home planet. The place she grew up. If the two hadn't gotten lost they must have been attacked.

All searched for the missing fairy and specialist for the hole had closed up and no one could see where they had disappeared. Helia and Flora were stuck on their own. No one could help them.

Back with Helia and Flora…

The tunnel led to a maze of tunnels and paths and in the middle of it was Flora and Helia. If Tecna was here with them she could just scan the area, but Tecna was aboveground where there was sunlight.

Flora collapsed to the floor, both her and her wings were exhausted.

"Oh Flora" murmured Helia. She was always pushing herself to please others.

"I'm alright" she panted out.

"No, your not. You're basically worn out. Stop pushing yourself" Helia protested.

"S-s-sorry I'm dragging us down." Flora stuttered out.

"Not at all" Helia gave a sudden smile while scooping her up bridal style.

"H-H-H-Helia." Flora yelped surprised by the sudden movement.

"Well Flora you were worried that you were dragging us down. Now you're not." Helia said with a smile.

Flora's body started squirming trying to get Helia to drop her but was unsuccessful. She stayed tense for a few minutes before slowly relaxing in his arms. Suddenly Helia smacked his head against a stalactite that he hadn't seen because he was to busy staring at Flora's face that lay cradled in his arms.

He fell back stunned, Flora landing on top of him. She hovered above him her emerald eyes filled with worry. This is what Helia's deep blue eyes catch as they flutter open.

Those blue eyes catch and hold onto the deep green eyes that stared at him.

"HELIA! Are you okay?" Flora frantically said checking his head for injuries.

Helia was unable to answer stunned by the close proximity that the beautiful fairy was in and at that moment she noticed how close the two of them were.

Her cheeks flamed red as she quickly scrambled away from Helia. He got up rubbing his head where he hit it.

Flora immediately became anxious and worried once more forgetting about the "accident".

"Oh my gosh it's all my fault. Because you were carrying me and you didn't see the stalactite and-" Flora was abruptly stopped as she found Helia's hand muffling her words.

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention."His words attempt to calm her yet they don't work.

Flora was about to continue, but suddenly a black spore floated past them. Flora frowned at the spore that was dancing in the air before her.

"I can't seem to remember the name of this spore. Oh what is it?" Her expression turned to horror.

"Helia don't breathe in the spores-" Flora said weakly as she warned Helia of the dangerous spores that were now lacing the air. Her body now lay across the cave floor using her last breath to save the specialist that sat in beside her.

Yet Helia did not heed Flora's warning and accidentally breathed in one of the black spores that were now starting to split into swarms. He collapsed next to the inert figure that was Flora.

After a few minutes the spores soon drifted out the way the came. Though two ropes of some sort slithered out as if they were snakes and wrapped them around the two lifeless bodies. It slowly pulled the girl and boy deeper into the caves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Nothing moved in the dark…except for a pair of green eyes wide with fear and confusion. Flora was utterly frightened out of her wits. Every part of her body was immovable from her head to her beautiful wings. They were never meant to be trapped. Those green eyes flicked around looking for movement or light of some sort.

"Helia?" her quiet voice called out frantic for the safety of the specialist.

"What?" Helia having just woke up was let's just say a bit out of it.

"Helia! You're alive!"

" Yeah, but what are these? Ah!" "Don't move these cuffs will electrify you every time you pull against them!"

"How do you know?"

"Um. I tried them." Flora sounding sheepish.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah but my wrists are burned from the electric pulses."

At that moment they could hear a thud. Thud. Thud. Coming down a tunnel.

There was a sudden small beam of light. Enough to show the figure of the man that now looked was now staring at them quietly beyond the beam of light that came from the hole in the dirt above them. Their "chains" slowly moved forward giving them some slack to allow them to approach the man. Helia stepped forward threateningly.

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" Helia yelled and suddenly screamed!

"I will be the one who will asking questions today. Tell me about yourselves and your friends who dare trespass my grounds."

"We won't tell you a thing!" screamed Flora. Flora the quiet one, the peace maker just screamed.

"Then you will lay here while I try and…convince you."

Finally the figure left the two of them alone and though the light stayed lit. Flora could now see Helia's bruised and battered face on the other side of the room. She was ready to cry out when the chains turned stiff as if they were now poles pushing them toward the light in the center room.

Both tried to resist, but neither were successful. Unwillingly they reached the center of the room. Oddly enough by that time there were vines entwining and overlapping across the floor. The bonds that held them now lifted them to place them on the bed of squirming vines.

The vines that bore no fruit or flowers, but only thorns rearranged themselves to somehow the most uncomfortable position possible. The bonds that held them there released them as more and more vines and thorns piled on to hold them tighter then they had before.

There were sharp thorns pressing in from all sides having an exceptionally sharp one pressing in on their backs. Everywhere surrounding them was vines that prodded into their necks threatening their lives if they moved a slightest inch. Appendages bent at almost impossible positions. Unknown animals lurked in the dark beyond the small pool of light, and finally and probably the most annoying …were the mosquitoes and insects that buzzed around her.

"Ugh!" cried out Helia who had tried to pull away the gripping vines using his laser glove for the past 10 minutes.

"Helia stop or else you're going to get hurt again!" Flora cried out passionately.

Helia was about to continue beating at the immobile vines when Flora suddenly transformed into her normal clothes as she started moving towards Helia in the space her wings had left her before the vines closed the gap.

Flora was successful…to a point. She had managed to wriggle her way so that she could prevent him from hurting himself, but let's just say caught in an "inappropriate position". Her face was an inch from his, legs entwined with his and all Flora was concerned about was dragging Helia's arm down to keep him from using his laser glove.

Flora was currently focused on trying to prevent Helia from hurting himself to get out of the fortress of plants and hadn't noticed the "uncomfortable" position she was in. Once Helia realized it and stopped fighting her and blushed a bright red.

Flora soon noticed that he had stopped fighting her she noticed their position and on instinct tried to scramble up with her cheeks as red as Helia's were, but all she met was the thorns which lay behind her. Helia tried to prevent her from backing up to either hurt herself.

Yet his efforts were in vain. She backed up too quickly and too far giving her a scratch on the back of her neck. Blood dripped down out of the wound almost too quickly. The life giving liquid was now taking a life. They were unable to staunch the flow both of their arms were pinned by the vicious plant. So her blood slowly flowed down over her neck and onto the ground were the dry dirt soaked up the moisture.

"Flora! Hurry try and turn over to let the blood to be stopped, slowed anything!" He yelled frantic for her safety.

"Helia it's no use this plant won't let us move an inch and this blood is flowing out faster than we can stop it."

"No you can't die. I-I-I love you." He blurted out.

Her eyes widened and she smiled, "I love you too." Before her eyes closed and she fell limp, silent. She had gone unconscious.

"Noooooo!" screamed Helia believing she had died. He now attacked the vines with such a ferocity that they fell wilted beneath his strength and determination to get out of this tomb of weaved vines.

He got up breathing heavily as he knelt down to tenderly pick up the pale girl's limp body and carefully placed her on the ground.

There was the sound of ripping in the air as Helia tore his dark blue Red Fountain cape to strips to replace bandages.

He finished tying the makeshift bandages around her neck to prevent more blood from leaving. Then remembered her burned wrists which he dressed to the best of his abilities. Her cheeks started gaining color once more. _Almost as if she was alive again_ Helia thought wistfully. There was a low, satisfied chuckle coming from behind him.

Helia turns slowly to see the vile, disgusting figure approach him, the man's disgusting face split into a slimy smile.

"It seems your beloved has fallen to the underworld." said the creeping figure.

"Never! She'll always be with me!**" Helia vehemently refused as he charged forward all pacifist beliefs forgotten all for the love of the now inert girl which lay there. The man then stepped into the light and Helia froze.

"You know you will never kill me. Because I am this." The man threw off his cloak to reveal a body of the thorny vines that had encased them.

"I am Thorn***."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Winx Club.

Hope you enjoy the 4th installment of Entangled!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

The thorned vines which covered the floor suddenly flooded back revealing the rust red dirt which lay on the floor. There were three figures in this dim cave with the red dirt.

Two were circling each other one wary and stiff, the other calm and relaxed. Suddenly the wary one launched himself forward fist held out. On that fist was a glove which omitted lasers of light. The calm figure just stood there and watched. While in midair two thorny vines reached out and grabbed the leaping man. The now subdued figure was Helia.

A eerie laugh filled the room echoing. It came from the standing figure that now cackled with sheer delight at the pain of Helia who hung there withstanding the brute strength of the vines that now whipped at him.

The last figure lay on the floor motionless. The figure on the floor was Flora. Her vision swam, head ached, and she couldn't move a muscle. Her forest green eyes were fixed on the two figures which were now exchanging blows…and Helia was losing.

Helia's laser glove was meant for restraining an enemy not fighting one and this monster was too large to restrain. Helia was covered with bright red scratches from the flailing tendrils, these scratches oozed the bright red, life giving liquid, his face pale and sickly, and his midnight blue eyes turning dull and glazed. He looked as if ready to collapse.

Flora's voice ached to break out and scream out for Helia to run and leave her. Yet no air would burst from her mouth no matter how hard she tried. She was helpless. Suddenly the loud voice that belonged to Thorn pierced the air.

"Why don't you just leave instead of trying to destroy me using those pathetic strings of yours. It might make this game more interesting." sneered the powerful plant.

"I am not such a fool to leave the one I love for my own life.*" cried out Helia passionately, his eyes flamed with fires of love and compassion.

"Well then you both shall die here together!" boomed the ruthless plant.

Flora's breath caught in her throat at the words Helia had spoken as hot tears trickled down her face leaving wet trails behind in their wake. With no thoughts of her own health and wellness she transformed using the last reserves of energy she never knew she had.

Using the sudden burst of adrenaline had pushed her up, she flew up and her powers came out in the form of a huge Venus flytrap which promptly swallowed the tangle of vines and thorns. Within a few minutes the large "plant" had disappeared down the gullet of the gigantic Venus flytrap.

With a flick of the fairy's shaking fingers the Venus flytrap shrunk to back to it's normal size and once again ate small flies instead of giant monsters.

With the shrinking of the flytrap Flora sunk to her knees, face pale and bloodless, eyes dulling and glazing, her breaths becoming more labored, and her body loosing warmth and body heat and turning colder by the minute.

Her head swam as she saw Helia's horrorstricken face as she fell to the blackness that claimed her. The last thing she saw was his midnight blue eyes locked with her forest green eyes. Her last coherent thought was _Goodbye my first and only love. _

Helia was petrified at the sight of his loved that was now dieing within reach and there was nothing he could do about it. His feet carried his body towards the motionless girl that was now lying face down in the dirt. Her caramel locks spread out muddying in the dirt.

His slim, trembling fingers rolled the lifeless girl to lay on her back. Helia's pale fingers worked to wipe away the dirt that now lightly coated her face.

His long hair normally in a ponytail was now loose and hanging over Flora's inert body. The hot tears that he had been holding back cascaded from his midnight blue eyes down his face betraying the sadness and longing he now felt.

The tears he cried fell glittering in the dim light that came from the hole in the ceiling, to land on her face and left tracks in the rust red dirt that he was unable to wipe off. His fingers lightly brushed her neck and felt something there other then the makeshift bandages that he had so carefully tied there.

Helia pushed the cloth to the side as he swept his fingers over her neck once more and there it was again! Helia moved his clammy fingers to feel her cold skin once again and found something pulsing there. It was her heartbeat.

He felt the first glimmer of hope spark inside him as soon as he felt that faint but pulsating beat. A wide grin overtook Helia's face. Flora was alive! Soon that smile fades how would they survive. They were lost underground and both in need of immediate medical attention.

A strong determination settled over Helia and the fire lit his eyes once more. No matter what would happen Flora was getting out of here alive…it may cost him his life but she was getting out of here.

A jolt of adrenaline shot through his veins as Helia hoisted Flora onto his back his teeth clenching together pain coming from the scratches which covered his back. His feet staggered forward carrying him towards the circle of light their enemy had left and his fist raised.

Salty sweat poured down his face stinging the scratches that still poured blood. Both dripped into his midnight blue eyes forcing them to close against the liquids. Blindly, step by step his bruised and battered legs stepped forward into the dim light.

His dirty, beat face looked up into the weak sunlight and saw hope for at least one of them. The sunlight shone on his face as he raised his fist towards the hole and allowed the laser glove that had served him well during his years at Red Fountain release a burst of lasers and let them attach to the sides of the hole.

Helia along with the limp Flora were now being lifted into the air towards freedom towards air and sunshine. Hope once again blossomed in Helia. Maybe both of them could get out. All of that was suddenly gone with the sound of crumbling dirt.

As they fell for the second time Helia did what he did earlier. He wrapped his body around Flora's before the crushing impact of the floor. One last look at the girl he loved before all went black.

This was what their friends found when they finally found the widened hole. Helia laying beneath Flora both of their eyes closed, both at peace because they were together.

* * *

*I got that from an Inuyasha film but I don't own that either.

Don't start crying yet. There's going to be one more chapter but I'm not sure how it's going to turn out.

To all readers of this fanfic. I can't determine the events that will happen in my next chapter so please go onto my profile and take the poll I have left for you there.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Winx Club. Enjoy the last chapter to my story Entangled.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

A piercing shriek could be heard throughout Linphea. It came from Stella. All of them ran to her side and saw the horror which lay beneath their feet.

In the dark of the underground there were two unmoving figures one clearly female, the other one male. Their hearts and hands shaking, they approached the two bodies. As her hands quivered Stella created a small orb of sunlight to light the faces of the two figures.

The light quivered sending shadows racing throughout the small cave. There was a sharp intake of breath as the faces of the bodies were revealed. It was Flora and Helia.

Tears started pouring down the faces of the five girls as they strained to carry both of them up to the surface. Soon the two of them were carried out and their faces were bared to the shining sun.

All were crying even the boys allowed for a few tears to escape from their eyes. So none saw the revealing of dull forest green eyes which searched for something…or someone.

She found what she sought for and a small cry escaped her lips as she gazed at the pale, motionless face that belonged to Helia. Her struggles to get up and the cry had allowed her friends to look up and see the girl attempting to sit up.

Gasps of surprise fill the air as they stared the girl who was supposedly dead. Within five minutes Stella's squeals pierced the air as she launched herself at her. With just a flick of her hand Tecna created a digital web over Flora before Stella landed.

Stella's lips curled into a pout as Tecna dismissed the web with another flick of her hand.

"Why didn't you let me do that?" Tecna's eyebrows raised as she stated

"If you hadn't noticed Flora's covered with scratches, bruises, probably a few broken bones, and just had a close shave with death. I doubt she would feel better with a overenthusiastic girl landing on her."

A sigh came from Stella's lips knowing Tecna was right. Her face brightened immediately as she took a handful of pixie dust and sprinkling that handful over Flora. The cuts began to close and bruises slowly faded away finally the boned mended, leaving only the painful memory of her quick brush with death.

Once the healing process had finally ended Flora leapt to her feet only to stagger forward being caught by the boys.

Refusing their help she stumbled forward to collapse on her knees beside Helia's inert body. Tears began to course down from her now clear eyes as they focused on the boy which had already saved her life several times.

She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his cold lips for the first and last time as the grief overwhelmed her and her slight frame shook with sobs. Her friends reached out to comfort her but the boys held on and silently shook their heads.

Soon she stopped crying and let her head lay across his chest breathing in his scent before it would disappear forever. Tears still glittered on her face yet no more came pouring down.

Thump. Thump. Thump. The steady pounding reminded her of a heartbeat and calmed her. Wait a minute it was a heartbeat but who's? Her eyebrows drew together and bent her ear towards Helia's chest once again and heard the heartbeat again. It was faint and weak but it was there.

"He's alive" whispered Flora, "He's alive!" Her friends crowded around her and each felt the heartbeat that still went on against the odds.

Within that short period of time pixie dust was sprinkled over Helia and allowing him to wake from his stupor.

A pair of sleepy midnight blue eyes reopened and widened as he realized he was still alive. "W-W-W-What happened? Where's Flora!" His eyes searched for hers but when he realized she was right there his body relaxed.

All of a sudden there was someone on him and he looked up to see Flora her eyes brimming with tears and all of a sudden he felt her lips on his, his eyes widened and he sank into the kiss. When they pulled away Flora gave a shaky smile and said

"Never do that again." He pulled her into a hug and leaned down to kiss her once more.

Flora pulled out of it with a start and exclaimed, "WAIT! Did you guys find my family?"

The entire group smiled at each other and replied in unison, "Yes we found the entire village hiding in a cave that acts as their safety shelter from a monster that was terrorizing the area, by drawing all the vitamins from the plants. Do you two happen to know anything about that?"

The newly created couple nodded and both got up and tried to get to the ship but immediately collapsed from weakness. All reached to help them but Bloom got there first by using a levitating spell to raise the two into the ship. Soon they were at the cave with the village hidden inside.

A short discussion ensued and all was explained after Flora gave Rose a hug and her mother and father a short update about what was happening at school. She was ready to go.

The ship lifted off the ground as Flora waved goodbye to her family. She stared out the window silently with a wistful expression on her face. No one noticed except one special blue haired specialist.

He cautiously approached her wary of his own sense of balance and took the seat next to her.

"Are you all right?" questioned Helia.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" replied Flora in her quiet, melodic voice.

"I know that's not the case." A soft smile graces his lips as he says this.

A small sigh escapes her lips as she turns around and spoke, "Since when did you get to know me so well?" A blush begins to spread rapidly across her face once she realizes what she said.

Helia gave a small smile at the blush that spread over Flora's cheeks in his thoughts it made her look cuter than before.

"Don't worry Your family will be fine. We took care of Thorn or rather your giant flytrap did." He said giving a wink.

Soon the ship landed in front Alfea. But just before the boys were leaving for Red Fountain Helia pressed his lips to Flora's in one last kiss before they flew off. Flora's cheeks reddened as the girls crowded around her asking for the details. Soon they dragged her off towards their rooms all ready for the tell all session that Stella would be starting.

The two of them were finally drawn together by a vicious vine and their own determination.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
